iustitia
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Ia hanya ingin membuang takdir yang telah terekam; tetapi nyatanya dirinya telah terkunci pada seutas bilah pedang dan permainan pengundi nyawa.—Fate/series!AU. RivaMika.


**rating.** T  
**genre.**Action**-**Adventure/Tragedy/Suspense  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime, juga Fate/series adalah properti milik TYPE-MOON.  
**warning(s).** Various pairing, various speculations and made-speculations, typo(s) dan OOC.  
**summary. **Ia hanya ingin membuang takdir yang telah terekam; tetapi nyatanya dirinya telah terkunci pada seutas bilah pedang dan permainan pengundi nyawa.—Fate/series!AU. RivaMika.

**.**

**GLOSSARY**

**servant **objek dan merupakan petarung utama dalam panggung _Holy Grail War_. Terbagi atas tujuh kelas dengan kelebihan masing-masing; _Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster,_ dan_ Berserker_.

**master **merupakan subjek, para penyihir atau dalam bahasa lain _magus_ yang memanggil _Servant _untuk ikut serta dalam Perang _Holy Grail_.

**holy grail **artefak yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengabulkan segala permohonan

**command seal **tanda kepemilikan servant yang dimiliki oleh sang master; dengan tanda tersebut, ada tiga komando yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh _Servant_. Kehilangan tiga logo tersebut menandakan kekalahan bagi sang Master.

**noble phantasm **benda yang mewakili kekuatan _heroic spirits_ tersebut. _Noble Phantasm_ bisa disebut sebagai senjata pamungkas

**heroic spirits **dapat diartikan sebagai 'pahlawan' atau 'orang yang telah meninggal dan kini dikagumi atau dipuja'; pada fanfiksi ini term tersebut dipakai, namun _heroic spirits_ di sini muncul diperantarai oleh seseorang yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan perang-perang sebelumnya.

* * *

_Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Perang Holy Grail?_

* * *

(iii)

Dirinya masih mematung di ruang tengah apartemen kecil miliknya.

Di hadapannya, sebuah katalis—katalis sederhana berbentuk serpihan campuran logam untuk memanggil wakilnya dalam perang penuh dera dan air mata tengah berada.

_Holy Grail_. Perang keji yang diikuti oleh jika dan hanya jika penyihir; entah, mungkin lebih halus menyebut mereka sebagai _magus_, tengah berkumpul dan memiliki detak jantung yang sama: keinginan merebut cawan pengabul segala keinginan yang telah dibuat oleh para ahli sihir di zaman dahulu yang bahkan sudah tidak muncul dalam enkripsi, walau petarung yang ada hanya tujuh orang dengan tujuh wakil mereka.

Sementara ia hanya seorang _magus_ kecil, bahkan keluarganya sudah ditelan angin akibat hentakan perang ketujuh, belasan tahun sebelumnya. Ia bukanlah tiga keluarga pembuat sang cawan, ataupun seorang manusia yang menguasai kekuatan hebat sebagai seorang pengguna sihir.

Untuk apa ia mencari katalis semahal itu—kalau tidak ingin segalanya berjalan lebih mulus?

Katalis tidak diperlukan dalam hal pemanggilan _Servant_, akan tetapi nafsunya lebih tinggi dari segalanya.

Jemarinya yang ia gigit pun mulai menggambar lambang berwarna darah; lambang pemanggilan.

* * *

(vi)

_Kota Shiganshina memang merupakan kota berpopulasi luar biasa;_

Maniknya memicing, menghiraukan segala tetek bengek kehidupan kota metropolis yang tidak pernah diam dari atas atap. Nafas ia buang sekenanya, menampilkan asap putih di udara hening malam.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan bulan begitu indah, terutama langit malam yang menyelimutinya yang gundah.

Tekadnya sudah sempurna, membentuk sudut tiga ratus enam puluh derajat kiranya.

Ia tengah berdiri, di atas atap gedung setinggi enam puluh meter. Lingkaran sihir sudah ia bangun di atas atap yang sama, namun ia membuang muka.

Ia hanya melakukan tugas akhirnya sebagai seorang magi, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu hidupnya tidak lagi berguna semenjak lima tahun silam.

Ia memutuskan untuk mati kali ini; di hari di mana ia akan berusaha ikut dalam _Holy Grail_.

Ia membentangkan tangan, mempersilahkan dirinya bersatu dengan udara sebelum ia melompat maju untuk mendekap udara untuk jatuh bersamanya.

[—bersamaan dengan menyalanya lingkaran darah miliknya; juga ratusan kata memanggil.]

* * *

(i)

"Hei, kau sibuk?"

Sang wanita membuka pintu, melihat sesosok laki-laki di tengah ruangan tengah duduk, dengan buku terbuka dan sinar rembulan menyaingi halaman demi halaman. Wanita itu menutup pintu, diiringi dengan selepas nafas rasa ketidaksabarannya ingin berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi—kau akan ikut, perang ini?" wanita itu mengendurkan senyum yang selama ini ia pakai. "Kutahu kau paling benci bertarung."

Maniknya yang tajam hanya bergerak, mulutnya tidak menyapa kata-kata awalan yang berikutnya akan memakinya secara tidak langsung. Pria itu tahu betul tabiat sang wanita—bukan hal baru di telinganya atau bahkan mulutnya malas untuk menjawab.

"Padahal, kau ini kan ketua Departemen Magus dan Ilmu Hitam?"

Barulah ia menutup bukunya dan menatap wanita yang masih bersandar di daun pintu ruang kerjanya itu.

"—Lalu?"

"Atau, kau ingin mencari _orang itu_?" wanita itu matanya berkilat-kilat. "Ia pasti akan datang untuk mewakili _Heroic Spirits_ di perang kali ini, kan?"

"... Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."

Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pada buku yang ia baca. Kali ini kesabarannya sedikit memudar.

"Kalaupun kau ingin menang—kenapa kau memanggil _Servant_ selemah _itu_?"

* * *

(iv)

Matanya mengerjap.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga—

Mendadak ruangan yang ia pakai berderak, seakan gempa bumi menghentak. Nafasnya ia lepas, pertanda ia mulai kebosanan dengan arah dari segala ini. Hidungnya mulai mual mencium puluhan mayat yang ia pakai darahnya untuk membuat sebuah pemanggilan.

"Sedikit lagi." tangannya yang bersimbah darah—entah dari berapa jantung yang ia sobek paksa dari tempatnya—mengepai dengan kuat. "Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi!"

Lingkaran besar di hadapannya mulai berpendar, memberikan warna cahaya—

* * *

(vii)

"Di dekat sini ada—tiga pemanggilan?"

Ia menghitung tiga bintang jatuh—tidak mengerti itu sebuah kebetulan atau perkiraannya meleset. Yang ia tahu, _Holy Grail_ kali ini tidak akan menyenangkan.

Dirinya terduduk di pelataran gang gelap kota, mendecih untuk sekian kalinya sembari berderap langkah. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam jubah hitamnya yang sudah usang, meniti lorong sempit yang hanya diisi tikus, sampah, hening dan dirinya. Simbol yang terukir di belakang lehernya mulai berdenyut, minta perhatian.

"Sial."

Mendecih lagi.

Maniknya menatap kosong langit bertabur bintang temaram. Sesekali ia memandang bayang-bayangnya yang muram. Bukan berarti ia menolak takdir menjadi seorang _magus_, bukan juga ia tidak puas ia berada di jajaran _master_ dengan pesuruh yang bukan merupakan golongan tiga kesatria—

[Sebenarnya; apa yang ia risaukan?]

* * *

(ii)

Ukiran itu berada di lidahnya. Tiga ukiran pertanda ia seorang yang berkuasa pada bagian satu pertujuh dalam perang ini.

Gila, pikirnya.

Seseorang dengan bakat minim di keluarganya bisa terpilih? Heh, sepertinya _Grail _memilih orang yang salah. Apapun itu, kini yang berada di benaknya adalah sejuta permohonan yang sudah diidamkannya sejenak sebelum perang sebelumnya dimulai.

Sudah saatnya menutup diri dengan topeng rupawan, mencari musuh alih-alih merayu teman untuk perlahan ditutupi selimut berbau ketamakannya.

Persetan dengan segala kehebatan yang ada; yang ia mau hanya _Grail_, sesimpel itu saja.

* * *

(v)

_Magus_.

Apa itu?

Penyihir?

Penyihir baik?

Atau penipu ulung?

Ia tengah berkaca di ruang tengah kediamannya. Perlahan senyumnya terurai sempurna membentuk satu bulan sabit penuh.

Ya, ia sudah _sangat_ siap.

Diayunkannya tangannya sekali, digenggamnya pedang tipis yang sudah ia siapkan sejak awal tahun menjelang.

Tahun ini adalah tahun yang sempurna baginya; setelah berhasil mengalahkan seluruh pewaris keluarganya secara diam-diam, dia sendirilah yang akan maju sebagai perwakilan untuk menyesap keindahan sang cawan pengabul keinginan.

"Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan." ia berucap, tidak melihat sosok berbaju zirah di belakangnya. "Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa menahan rasa ingintahumu tentang lawanmu, kan?"

Senyum itu semakin menguat adanya. Dirapikannya kerah bajunya sebelum pedang itu ia sembunyikan keberadaannya dari pandangan.

**.**

_Perak dan besi yang mengawali. Mutiara dan esensi kontrak yang menjadi landasan.  
__Pendahuluku, wahai Schweinorg yang terkemuka!  
__Angin yang menghujan menjadi demarkasi. Pintu gerbang keempat arah telah membisu, berawal dari mahkota, tiga jalur menuju singgasana berputar.  
__Tutup (Isi). Tutup (Isi). Tutup(Isi). Tutup (Isi). Tutup (Isi).  
__Ulangi lima kali.  
__Pecahlah, meruahlah sekalinya terisi.  
_――――_Aku bersabda.  
__Dirimu dibawah kuasaku, takdirku berada di bilah pedangmu.  
__Teruntuk mencapai Holy Grail; apabila kau merapal rasa ini; keputusan ini; maka jawablah.  
__Ini petuahku. Akulah segala baik diantara yang tiada, akulah segala jahat di dunia kebakaan.  
__Engkau, tujuh lambang surgawi yang melekat pada tiga kata-kata kekuatan, tibalah dari lingkaran pengekang,_

_O, wahai penjaga kedamaian ――――!_

**.**

* * *

**IUSTITIA  
****p**rolog – **a**ldehid.  
――――_biar anganku tetap putih selagi diriku membusuk, remuk, terkeruk seperti halnya hatimu._

* * *

Matanya yang awalnya tegang perlahan rileks. Tubuhnya ia biarkan terlena, terombang-ambing di atas angin. Diharapnya lamat-lamat di dasar hatinya dalam hitungan tiga ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah taman surga—sebenarnya, menurut dirinya taman neraka pun akan ia terima, toh, ia melakukan aksi bunuh diri tanpa jeda.

—Dan.

Tiga.

Kasur empuk itu miliknya. Pemandangan rumah yang kosong melompong itupun juga miliknya.

Ah.

Ia masih hidup. Darahnya mengalir dengan tenang. Angannya yang masih menggantung mulai sirna. Rencananya untuk meninggalkan dunia telah gagal total. Matanya menelusur, menangkap keberadaan orang lain di rumahnya setelah sekian lama.

—sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kah?

"Kau sudah siuman, _Master_?"

Suara berat, lagi menenangkan. Bak riak, namun tak terasah setajam pisau. Kalimat itu lugas, begitu anggapan indera pendengarnya.

Baju zirah.

Ya, pria di sisi kasurnya itu mengenakan baju zirah berwarna darah—perpaduan merah pekat dan hitam legam. Ia menggunakan perumpamaan _zirah_ karena ia tidak tahu sebenarnya pakaian apa yang melekat di sana—ia seperti seorang komandan, entah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Figurnya terlihat tidak terlalu tinggi, namun sosoknya sarat akan intimidasi.

"Tidak kusangka yang memanggilku berusaha terjun dari lantai dua puluh," komentarnya sinis. "Aku masih bisa bersyukur kau tidak pecah berkeping-keping."

Wanita muda itu terdiam, _Servant-_nya mulai menaikkan kakinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya berpangku seraya helaan nafas dengan arogannya ditarik dan dilepas.

"Apa kau benar-benar _Master_-ku?" ia bertanya lagi. "Aku tidak segan melayangkan senjataku bila kau ingin mati sekarang—"

Wanita muda bersurai hitam itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, ditunjukannya simbol berwarna merah melambangkan sebuah helai sayap terukir. Ekspresinya perlahan memudar.

"Cukupkah tanda ini untukmu,_ Servant_?"

Beradu pandang mereka berdua dalam satu jenak. Sebelum akhirnya sang pelayan menarik diri dari sisi sang tuan dengan satu dengusan.

(Keinginanku pada _Grail_ adalah—)

"—Aku turuti keputusanmu."

Ketegangan ruangan itu mulai menipis.

"... Sebutkan dirimu."

"Kelas _Lancer_," maniknya menatap dengan sorot kebosanan. "Perlambang dari Vlad III."

Mikasa Ackerman mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, duduk untuk menginderai sang _Servant_ secara sempurna. _Vlad III_ _The Impaler_, katanya; pahlawan dari sejarah Romania, sosok karismatik yang dulu disebut-sebut sebagai Drakula.

x x x

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bar bawah tanah itu menggema sejenak ketika kedatangan sesosok dari bayangan—murni hitam berbalut jubah, dengan wajah tertutup kulit topeng berwarna salju. Sosok itu berjalan dengan tidak rata, meniti tangga demi tangga beton yang nyaris runtuh. Sementara, sang bartender paruh waktu itu tengah mengisap tembakau di ujung bibirnya dengan khidmat, menunggu sang informan angkat bicara.

Di tangan sang informan berada kumpulan kertas yang dibundel rapi, berisikan foto dan data. Menyambar bundel itu, manik milik sang bartender mulai merayapi lima data yang ada di sana.

Tiga _Servant_, pertempuran yang terjadi tadi malam, dan informasi kecil tentang seluk-beluk Shiganshina utara.

"Mengumpulkan informasi sangat tidak mudah, _Master_." ia berlutut. "Seperti dugaan anda—sepertinya _Berserker _dan _Saber _sudah bertemu jalan malam tadi."

"Hoo, tidak sabaran sekali mereka." puntung rokoknya ia buang. "Dan menurut penelitian lapanganmu ini, ada tiga kelas menghuni di utara Shiganshina selain kita?"

"Ya ... begitulah." topeng menutup wajahnya secara sempurna. "Kita—tidak perlu menyerang sekarang kan ...?"

"Rileks; aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbunuh duluan, makhluk lemah." batang rokok berikutnya dinyalakan. "Terus pantau tiga _Servant_ itu mulai sekarang; terutama _Lancer_."

x x x

Siaran televisi berkutat pada berita yang terjadi di kota berpopulasi padat itu seperti biasa. Menurut _Lancer_, Mikasa sudah tertidur lebih dari seminggu semenjak malam pemanggilan. Silih-berganti kata yang terlontar dari mulut pembaca berita selama seminggu penuh itu tidak dihiraukan sang pemegang tombak karena menurutnya tidak ada relevansinya dengan _Grail_.

Mikasa yang saat itu belum mau melayani mulut ketus _Servant_-nya itu datang ke dapur sembari menyiapkan sarapan (yang sudah telat jam).

"Kau pengguna sihir hitam?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mikasa terhenti dari mengiris bawangnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ...?"

"Kau anak dari keluarga Ackerman, yang saat itu hampir menang di _Holy Grail War_ ke dua belas lalu." _Lancer _berdehem seraya matanya mencari siaran televisi. "Kau tahu, kan; semua _Servant_ di sini hanyalah perlambang, berasal dari perang entah kapan, bukan _heroic spirit _betulan?

"Tunggu, dari mana kau bisa tahu nama keluargaku Ackerman?" wanita muda itu menoleh. "Dan—tahu apa kau tentang keluargaku?"

"Ada sampah bernama Jean Kirchstein datang tiga kali minggu ini mencari 'Mikasa Ackerman', bukannya itu namamu?" _Lancer_ mendengus. "Hanya kebetulan saja aku ingat ada keluarga bernama sama di perang sebelumnya."

Mikasa menelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Jean, dia bilang? Jean Kirchstein, teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan salah satu keturunan _magus_ kuat itu datang? Apa ia kemari untuk mengemis aliansi?

"Lan—"

"Panggil saja aku Levi, tak perlu nama kelas."

"H-hah?"

"Aku baru ingat namaku Levi, ada masalah?"

_Berita berikutnya datang dari perbatasan Shiganshina dan Trost; telah ditemukan sebuah cekungan besar di tanah dekat dengan trek monorel kota, untungnya tidak ada korban luka—_

"—Itu baru terasa bau amis." sergah sang _Servant,_ matanya terpaku pada siaran. Cuplikan wilayah yang dilaporkan memperlihatkan cekungan itu sungguh tidak normal. Terlalu besar untuk dilihat khalayak awam, lagi, pembawa acara maupun reporter meliriknya sebagai hal yang lumrah. Mikasa yang penasaran menghentikan kegiatan membuat sarapan untuk memerhatikan tayangan.

"_Caster_, mungkin?"

Levi mencuri pandang ke arah Mikasa yang berada di belakang sofa yang ia duduki.

"Analisismu hambar." jawabnya. "Mungkin saja kelas itu, tetapi ini lebih sebagai buatan _Berserker_, atau mungkin _Saber,_ atau lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka berdua bertemu."

Mikasa hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana, _Master_, sudah terpikirkan rencana untuk malam ini?"

* * *

{**tbc.**}

* * *

**a/n. **Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis pair ini dan—err, ya, maaf, pasti ada komentar soal OOC.

Kenapa Fate? Entah, saya lagi seneng aja soal fandom satu itu (terutama isu adanya anime-yang-kayaknya-bahas-_Heaven's Feel_-nanti-Fall-2014, dan juga soal Fate/Prototype prekuel #udah). Jadi, semoga kata kunci yang sudah saya tambah di atas tadi dapat membantu :]

Dan kenapa Levi mendapat kelas penombak, bukan _Archer_ yang independen? Ya, kebetulan saya lebih mau dia jadi _Lancer_ #dor

Sekian basa-basinya untuk kali ini dan—_stay tuned!_


End file.
